nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
East African War
Started in 2133, the East African War is being fought by the Greater East African Republic and the Middle Eastern Kingdoms. The war in its current stage is one of the bloodiest wars on the African Continent, while also being the largest since World War 2. The war has also featured massive naval and air engagements, with the Battle of the Somali Coast being near the top 10, and the Battle for Zanzibar being the 2nd largest naval engagement since the Battle of Leyte Gulf. The Saudi Government officially declared war on June 28th, 2133, citing that it has oppressed its people and that they must liberate the people of Somalia, Ethiopia, Kenya and possibly other regions. War started with the formal declaration of war, and an airborne campaign from the 5th Fleet based in Yemen. GEAR naval and air assets soon launched and the naval and air battle for Somalia began. The air battle over Somalia's northern region of Somaliland, became the 8th largest air battle in the process of the war. After a few years of combat, the South African Republic declared war on GEAR pledging assistance for Saudi military units. The naval battle that soon followed at Zanzibar soon became the 2nd largest naval battle in history. Land combat is exclusive, only occurring in the recent parts of war. Most urban centers have seen intense urban combat, with a large portion of civilians joining the fight. Opening Stages of War The beginning of the war started with the fleet movement of the 5th Fleet of the Middle Eastern Kingdoms towards Somalia. In the opening minutes of combat, a barrage of missile launched from the fleets missile cruisers and ground base launch sites in Yemen impacted GEAR radar, AA and SAM sites, neutralizing a portion of the nations air defenses. In the hours that followed, the GEAR navy backed up with three Anti-Missile System Destroyers, three carriers, and the escort fleet engaged the 5th Fleet. What turned to be one of the largest battles so far, the GEAR navy soon began taking losses. GEAR naval losses for the Coast of Somalia soon took out two of the AMS Destroyers, and the majority of the GEAR navy off the coast of Somalia. In the air campaign, the Saudi Air force launched around 350 6th Generation multirole fighters to hit the GEAR command centers, airfields, AA and SAM sites in the Somalia region. GEAR air force units were then up and engaged the Saudi jets, with minimal luck. In the weeks that followed air combat, 45% of GEAR jets were lost compared to the loss of only 20% of the Saudi air fleet in combat at the time. Special forces were also used in the war, but in the middle stages of war did news break about the operations. Invasion of Somalia After air superiority was established in Somalia, mainly over Somaliland, an invasion force from Yemen of 75,000 troops hit the coast of Somaliland quickly establishing control of the beaches and rural lands. Saudi jets did fly sorties to protect the fleet, hitting strategic command nodes and defenses stations. After Saudi troops neared the cities of Somaliland, civilian militia forces and GEAR army troops soon began the long bloody fights to keep a resistance. Urban combat is still continuing in the war, and GEAR forces and the resistance is strong with few civilians running to Saudi troops to be shipped to Yemeni Refugee camps. Saudi Government officials wanted to help their odds in the Battle for Somalia, soon contracted Saudi Intelligence Services to start a cyber-warfare campaign. The plan worked brilliantly, as the agents uploaded and brought down the entire radar network of Somalia. At the same time the virus was being uploaded, Saudi missiles launched from Yemen and offshore ships to hit the radar stations. The virus only lasted around 15-30 minutes, before GEAR officials returned the systems to normal, but the damages were far to great, with 85% of GEAR's radar stations destroyed with the exception of the major cities. Days later, an additional 100,000 troops landed in Somaliland, and would begin pushing the GEAR armies out of the region. The two brigades of troops split the forces, with 75,000 troops pushing in Djibouti and Eritrea. Fall of Somalia and Djibouti Months after the special operations raid and popular demand for complete victory by the people of the MEK, the GEAR forces is Somalia began to fail. With Somaliland and Puntland being occupied by MEK troops, the rest of the region felt the brun of the Saudi 5th fleet from off shore missile attacks, and air strikes. With the recent push of troops, the region soon found itself failing to keep troops in command, an most of the units were waging guerrilla warfare. With the breakdown of GEAR command in Somalia, the high offices of GEAR told there government officials to leave the city of Mogadishu and return to the GEAR heartland. Once the officials left, the region was deemed Saudi-occupied, giving the MEK military a strategic landing zone for further operations into GEAR. The region would also provide short range landing zone for Saudi jets that will be fighting the air battle over the GEAR nation. Recent battles in the Ethiopian country side raged on while forces began to also cut parts of the supply lines to GEAR forces. Due to their high training of wilderness survive, it has not produced as effect as thought out to be. Although with the collapsing conflict in Somalia, troops soon began to push into heartland of GEAR, causing one of the largest land battles during the war. Reinforcements of Saudi forces would soon reach around 300,000-500,000 troops, bringing total troop deployments to around 1.3 million troops. While the war is raging in the GEAR heartland, the Saudi War industry kicked into motion, with around 80% of industries manufacturing military weapons, vehicles and ammo for troops. Total vehicle production for IFV topped 8,000 a month, MBT around 7,500 a month, and Multirole Jets around 1,400 a month. Saudi industries are growing extremely fast with the overall war effort and the desire to win. Special Operations in Kenya At the beginning of the war, Saudi Special Operations and Command deployed the 15th Special Forces Battalion, 24th regiment was deployed para-dropping into the Mombasa outskirts. The Saudi Special forces team was around 15 strong, and conducted vital intelligence gatherings, and sabotage raid while retaining the stealth they had. after a few missions, 15% of Kenya's detection network was destroyed, and false information about a top admiral defecting was planted. The mission was originally to damage the GEAR Naval fleet at Zanzibar, but the mission ended well, with a GEAR missile strike killing the top admiral in what they said was a "Saudi missile." GEAR soon sent its Special Operations division after the Saudi forces, who were in the process of evacuating the country. After an intense 15 hour firefight with GEAR special forces, the 15 Saudi Special forces members died before evac got to them. GEAR won the battle, but sustained heavy losses, with a 150+ GEAR forces reported dead and many more injured an wounded. Moral of the battle soon jumped and Saudi Industrial complexes pledged to support the war effort and public support jumped. The MEK Homefront The homefront of the Saudi people is another push in the war effort. After the last stand of Saudi troops in Mombasa, Kenya, the war hit home with extreme pride and a desire to win. Only days after the last stand, the King of Saudi Arabia told the people of Riyadh in a speech that was later posted on the MEK government page. "The military and government of Saudi Arabia and the rest of the kingdom will not fall. Our people will free the people of East Africa and give them a better life now, and for the generations to come. With our recent battles, 15 brave Saudi heroes gave their lives to help progress the dream of higher living conditions, better pay, and a better life. Facing overwhelming odds, they fought to the bitter end to give us hope, hope that we can win this war..." The speech lasted only a half hour and the the building of three monuments of the soldiers, but the crowd, overwhelmed with the promise of total victory, applauded the king for 45 minutes before the crowd went to daily business. In his speech, he requested that 80% of Saudi Industries help the war effort by building military equipment for the military. This would mean total war for Saudi Arabia, something the people would surely go for as moral was extremely high. Home-front strong showing: International After the showing of military strength of Saudi Arabia, the home-front also showed a massive boost from the international community in strength from Political scientist. Much of them have shown support of Saudi Arabia's rise from regional power, to a superpower with its invasion of the Superpower of GEAR. These scientists were surprised that the Saudi Arabian people could take on such a power and have a fighting chance. Coupled with the Axis invasion of Iraq, man did not think that Saudi Arabian troops would be able to keep Iraq in partial Alliance control. However, with combat in the middle east over, Saudi troops, along with allied equipment, were able to hold Southern Iraq, not a satellite of Saudi Arabia, from overwhelming Axis forces. With the best space program in the history of Mankind, spanning asteroids mining colonies, the Saturn moon colonies, mainly Titan, and the exo-solar colonies established in four exo-solar planetary systems, it also had one of the best militaries the world has seen. Political Scientists from around the World are comparing Saudi Arabia to the US and Britain far back in WWII, and are considering MEK the successor to the Superpower position that the GEAR was in, but are somewhat doubtful due to the GEAR's recent display of industrial power: "...A clash of two hard as steel wills...just a matter of which will prevail." "...A true Superpower Clash for the century!" "The MEK is not only showing it's regional power but has displayed it's power to take on a once quoted 'Iron Fortress of Africa', as well as fend off the Axis in Southern Iraq. I do not believe it's on the Road to Superpowerdom, it is already in the leagues of America, Russia, China, India, North Africa, and Japan." (Taken from the RS page) Stalemate After the quick acquisitions of Somalia, Djibouti, and Eritrea from the destruction of the GEAR naval forces and subsequent sacking of the Zanzibar Naval Station, the war quickly moved to fighting in the heartlands of the GEAR nation. Combat in the Heartlands intensivfied with massive land engagments occuring and the front movement turning to World War 1 style combat with little gains, and massive casualties. With the deployment of the entire Saudi Air fleet in combat in the largest air campaign known to man, combat in the southern region of Ethiopia turned to the bloodiest offensive of the war with the Werder Campaign. Saudi forces began to push towards the cities of Werder, and two other cities to encirle another major city to push towards the Ethiopian capital. However, a massive rush of GEAR troops pushed the Saudi forces back, after nearly runnng low on ammo. GEAR has also deployed a very power atomic weapon system that can cause extensive damage, called the Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament (F.L.E.I.A. for short), which was as destructive as a Hydrogen fission/Thermonuclear bomb without the radiation it leaves behind. The City of Werder, in the middle of the combat, is left as a ghost town/ruined city with urban combat leveling the city, much to what happened to Stalingrad during World War 2. Saudi Forces have concerned countering the GEAR atomic weaponry arsenal with make-shift hyperspace core bombs. The explsion resulting from the explosion of the Hyperspace core (if one suffers from a critical systems failure) would be in a fusion type energy release. The resulting blast sends temperatures of 10,000-11,000 F outwards in a very small scale type supernova over a 75-450 mile area depending on the size. However, Saudi have scratched the idea, an are considering calling on the United Nations to deal with GEAR and its destructive nature. Damocles After a few years of World War 1 type combat, most GEAR forces retreated from the field, leaving Saudi troops able to move freely. It was only a certain time before Saudi troops regained all the ground they lost, which then they began making progress with no resistance. After certain gains, a large explosion was reported at Addis Abba, the GEAR capital. This left the capital in a pretty much complete ruin. What was left was a floating fortress, which is able to hold the majority of GEAR armies, and aircrafts. Much of the Saudi Forces will begin occupying the lands that were left vacant now. Category:NC Wars Category:Superpower Wars